


Desperation

by Empress_S



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Ruby's thoughts during season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Bastard wasn’t even being careful with her anymore. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling enough to be the right side of pain, she listened to his soft moans and felt the vibrations from his lips travel up her arm and through the rest of her body, settling warm in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The first time, he had been careful and afraid but oh so desperately pathetic, his loss, blinding him, exposing him, making him weaker than he had ever been. He had suckled tentatively stopping after every few drops to make sure that he wasn’t hurting her, it was almost sweet. The shock on his face when he realised one of the more pleasant side effects, was amusing. It had been so effortless to ease him onto his back and to not stop until they were both used up. And for months it had been that way, delicately spinning right and wrong and up and down, around and around, until he didn’t know what was what anymore.  
  
Now, now, he was frantic, needy, almost there, just a few more months and he’d be ready. She remembered that kind of desperation. First it was an irritation, like bugs crawling on your skin that couldn’t be washed off, then it became so much more, it consumed you so that there was nothing else in your waking hours and even worse whilst you slept. The need ripping you inside out and then outside in, tears and screams choking you until you’re hysterical. She remembered begging, pleading, promising anything and everything just to make it all stop; he hadn’t begged yet, hadn’t gotten on his knees and pleaded and bargained with her, but he would, soon enough, he would.


End file.
